


Cartinelli One-Shots

by Darkwysh



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwysh/pseuds/Darkwysh
Summary: Short stories including Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cartinelli x sexual tension

Another night working at the Automat had Angela Martinelli feeling particularly frustrated, and not just because of the lack of tips she had received. The events from the previous night were playing on her mind more than she was comfortable with. For context, she and Peggy Carter had begun dating about a month prior, and so far, it had been a dream. The two of them had moved into Stark Mansion together (courtesy of Howard Stark and Edwin Jarvis), and they went on dates often (as often as they could with their work schedules); nothing could’ve been better. They hadn’t grown closer in a sexual manner, as neither of the women had any experience in that department (engaging sexually with another woman), and both were taking their time with things. But at exactly 8:13 the night before, the SSR agent had decided to tease Angie for the first time, and she certainly wasn’t prepared for it. 

While Angie was relaxing on the sofa in her and Peggy’s shared mansion on her night off, a book in hand, Peggy had done the unimaginable. Whilst at work on a nightshift, in the office alone, she had called the mansion’s phone. The young waitress hesitantly answered, confused and concerned at who would be calling at such a late hour. 

“Angie speaking.” 

“Hello, Angie.” Was all she heard come through the other end. 

“Pegs, is that you?” 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” That line made Angie freeze, unable to think or speak anything coherent. Peggy had never said such a thing with a tone like that. It was deep, and incredibly flirtatious, which Angie realized at that moment she was weak to. But as soon as it had been said, the line died; Peggy had hung up. 

“Damn it, English!” Angie cursed, putting the phone back down on its mount. The call had left her with more questions than answers (as well as a feeling she couldn’t describe), and when she saw Peggy early the next morning, the agent acted as if nothing had happened. 

Now, Angie was stuck behind a counter, the voice of Peggy through the phone on replay in her head. The memory filled Angie with butterflies, but the type that sat in the pit of your stomach. It wasn’t a new feeling to Angie, she had felt it before, such as when Peggy gave her a certain look, or wore a certain outfit to work; she believed Peggy knew exactly what she was doing to her, right from the beginning. 

So, Angie devised a plan of her own to get back at Peggy. On nights they both worked, Angie always brought Peggy dinner after she clocked out. But on this particular night, dinner wasn’t the only thing that Angie would be bringing to her. The waitress knew for a fact that Peggy had a thing for her work uniform, as her eyes seemed to wander more when she wore it (and not to mention the countless compliments she received in regards to it). So, Angie decided not to change out of her uniform like she usually did, and after clocking out, headed straight for the SSR with Peggy’s dinner in hand, and a devious intention. 

Peggy, as always on night shifts, was sitting at her desk with her head down in some paperwork. She was alone, which wasn’t unusual on her night shifts, and in fact quite relaxing. She preferred it that way, especially when Angie came to visit; she wasn’t questioned about the frequent appearance of her housemate by her buffoon-coworkers.

When the elevator dinged, alerting her that her favourite person had arrived, the agent gazed up from her work. But what she was met with took her breath away. Angie, in her work uniform, hair done and makeup quite heavy (which Angie had done in the car on the way). A sweet smell swam through the air; Angie’s perfume Peggy had guessed (it was made of a mixture of jasmine, orchid, honey, sandalwood, orange blossom and freesia). It was positively intoxicating, and Peggy found her knees beginning to weaken as her senses became overwhelmed. 

“Hiya, English.” Angie said softly, trying to implement the deep, flirtatious tone in her voice as Peggy had done exactly 24 hours prior in her phone call.

“A-Angie.” Peggy muttered out; eyes wide as she watched her girlfriend strut down the SSR’s floor towards her.

The waitress chuckled, placing the paper bag in which Peggy’s dinner was in on the woman’s desk. Filled with confidence and a sort of adrenaline that she had never felt before, Angie leaned down and whispered into Peggy’s ear. “Cat got your tongue, Peg?” 

Still, Peggy had no words, speechless at this side of Angie Martinelli she had never witnessed before; only dreamt of. “Seems so.” Was all the agent managed to get out. 

Without any warning, Angie grabbed Peggy’s arms gently, moving them to the sides of her chair. She took a seat on Peggy’s lap, straddling her with a soft smirk. The action incited Peggy’s breathing, bringing great satisfaction to Angie, who wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. Leaning forward, she whispered into Peggy’s ear once again. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

Peggy felt a blazing inferno ignite in that deep pit of her stomach, jaw agape as she stared up at Angie, unable to function properly. It was clear by the look in Peggy’s eyes that she was indeed feeling exactly what Angie had felt, completely surprised and possibly yearning for her in response.

Content with her work, Angie abruptly removed herself from Peggy’s lap, and began to make her way to the elevator, waving over her shoulder without looking back. By the scoff that came out of the agent’s mouth at her sudden departure, she knew she had equalled the playing grounds. _Your move, English._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Tumblr anon, for the spicy prompt, I absolutely loved writing this. Should there be a second (NSFW) part? I’m tempted to write it.


	2. Tease Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Tease.  
> Warning: NSFW content.

It had been exactly a week since Angie had gotten her slice of revenge on Peggy Carter in her office. For the SSR agent, it was completely unexpected, and Angie felt great pride in her accomplishment. And of course, she was prepared for Peggy’s retaliation, but not as much as she thought.

A Friday night after work, Peggy was driven home by Jarvis; all the while lost in a world of planning in her head for what she had in store for Angie this evening. “Miss Carter?”

“Hm? Sorry, Mr. Jarvis?” The agent replied, completely oblivious as to what Jarvis had been saying for the past 10 minutes. “I was lost in a daydream, what did you say?”

Jarvis just raised a brow at her before clearing his throat, turning his eyes back to the road. “I asked if you have any plans for the rest of the evening.”

“Ah, I do actually; not big ones, just spending some time with Angie.” Peggy muttered, gazing out the window while biting her lip at the thoughts running through her head. _Understatement of the year._

Jarvis merely nodded. “I see, sounds splendidly relaxing.”

_Oh, if only you knew, Mr. Jarvis._

Upon arrival at the Stark Mansion, Peggy thanked Jarvis for the ride and proceeded to head inside. Once through the doors of her temporary home, Peggy noticed how silent it was. Perhaps Angie was already asleep? _Couldn’t be, it’s only 9pm._ Angie was no Jarvis; she was quite the night owl.

Despite her growing curiosity at her girlfriend’s whereabouts, Peggy made her way to her room, keeping an ear out for Angie while she did. She knew Angie would hear her home, as her heels were the opposite of quiet as they came into contact with the tiled floor below her. Pushing open the door to her room, Peggy placed her handbag and coat down upon her bed. Without any hesitation, she began undressing, eventually completely bare of any clothing.

“Peggy? Are you home?” She heard come from down the hall, which motivated her to move quicker towards the bathroom. Purposefully, the brunette left the door open slightly; enough to see exactly what Peggy was doing. She stepped into the shower, turning it on decently hot so steam filled the small room.

It wasn’t long before she heard Angie’s voice again, but closer. “Peg?” It came from outside her room this time; she figured Angie was peeking in through the bedroom door. She was right, and eventually the waitress walked up to the bathroom door; just wanting to make sure that it really was Peggy in the shower. “Pegs, is that you in there?” She said softly, trying her best to avoid letting her gaze wander to where it wanted to most.

With a smirk, Peggy didn’t answer, but instead, turned her back to the bathroom door. If Angie did sneak a peek, she didn’t want her getting the full show for free.

And out of both anxiety and curiosity, Angie did indeed take a look into Peggy’s bathroom. When she was met with a milky-white back, with muscles that were obviously toned, Angie’s breath fell from her lips. Filled with guilt, she watched Peggy, unable to rip her eyes away from her girlfriend’s glorious form.

Peggy, of course, knew that Angie had been watching; she had hoped for it. Looking over her shoulder, she stared directly at Angie, giving her a wink.

The waitress gasped and jolted back from the door, heart beating out of her chest. She had been caught, but somehow (most likely due to the fact Peggy had known she was there the whole time) she felt as though Peggy had planned it. But what Peggy wouldn’t expect, is for Angie to actually strike back in that moment.

After stripping down to nothing, Angie stepped into the bathroom, and quietly closed the door behind her. Peggy had her back turned still, and was facing the wall, enjoying the hot water on her skin. This worked to Angie’s favour as she silently opened the shower door and stepped inside.

Feeling arms slip around her waist and a chest up against her back made the federal agent gasp. Angie’s actions had taken Peggy completely by surprise, and she had no words as she (once again) became overwhelmed. “Angie…” She whispered, looking at the woman over her shoulder.

Swallowing the nerves, Angie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Peggy’s neck, which elicited an immediate response in the form of a sigh. That sound only acted as fuel to Angie, her hands beginning to explore the agent’s skin as they roamed her stomach. “If you want me to stop, don’t be afraid to tell me.”

“No.” Peggy murmured, slithering her hands to sit atop of Angie’s, guiding them towards her breasts. Angie bit her lip as she squeezed, listening to her girlfriend’s moan; a foreign sound but definitely something she wanted to hear more of.

Turning the tables, Peggy grabbed onto Angie’s hands and moved them away from her. Spinning around, she cupped Angie’s cheeks in her hands and smashed their lips together in a fiery kiss. It was wet, and desperate, but neither women had any complaints. Moving to switch their positions, Peggy once again grabbed Angie’s hands and pinned them above her head on the tiled-wall. Leaning down, she latched her mouth onto the woman’s soft skin of her neck. This time, Peggy had the pleasure of listening to the sweet noises that came from Angie’s lips.

Filled with confidence, Peggy moved downwards with her mouth, hands wandering down to cup Angie’s breasts. She pressed kisses on the skin, making a path down to where her hands were. She paused to look up at her girlfriend, who nodded breathlessly. Proceeding to latch her mouth around one of Angie’s nipples, she smirked as the woman gasped, a hand tangling itself in Peggy’s hand while the other rested on her shoulder. “Mm, Peg.” The waitress moaned, her jaw slack as her breathing became heavier.

Peggy’s hands found their way to Angie’s stomach as her tongue worked around the young woman’s nipple, staying there for a while before switching to the other one. The feeling was indescribable to Angie; like a wave of fire that began to form within that deep, dark pit of her stomach.

Eventually Peggy pulled away from Angie’s chest and captured her lips in her own once again, using her hands to travel downwards along her girlfriend’s body. Reaching a patch of hair between Angie’s legs, she heard the woman inhale sharply. Breaking the kiss, she once again looked to Angie for permission, in which Angie gave without any thought. “Take me, English.”

Peggy was happy to oblige, slowly inching her fingers down towards that special spot. She had never exactly pleasured another woman before, but figured it was similar to how she would pleasure herself.

Brushing her middle finger over Angie’s sensitive bundle of nerves, she felt her legs weaken as the young lady cried out. It had such an affect it caused the agent to freeze, in which Angie groaned at. “Please, don’t stop.” Peggy did exactly what her girlfriend asked, and continued to touch her, feeling a throb begin between her own legs. “God, fuck yes, English.”

Stopping abruptly, Peggy pulled away. Angie let out an unearthly growl, to which Peggy chuckled and grabbed her by the hand. She led the woman out of the bathroom and to her bed, pushing Angie down upon the sheets. Climbing over her, Peggy positioned herself between the woman’s legs, Angie watching with excitement as her veins pumped with adrenaline.

Lifting Angie’s legs over her shoulders, she leaned down closer to Angie’s core, feeling an incredible heat radiating from the slick spot. Keeping her eyes locked with Angie’s, she leaned even closer and began to press kisses to her thighs, which caused Angie to groan out of impatience. “English.”

“Someone’s needy.” Peggy chuckled, but decided to give Angie what she wanted and started to use her mouth on the waitress. The action (as expected) instigated another cry from Angie, but louder than last time. Flicking her tongue back and forth over the bundle of nerves, and every so often inside of Angie, she did her best to please the woman.

Arching her back as her hands gripped onto the sheets and heels dug into Peggy’s back, Angie felt the familiar wave begin to form within her. Pushing her hips up with every movement of the agent’s mouth, she clenched her jaw tightly while she felt herself getting closer and closer. “Faster, Peggy, please!” She cried out, her voice husky as she panted.

Peggy did as she was ordered, moving her tongue faster, gazing up at Angie with a devilish smirk. Pulling her arm out from under Angie’s leg, she positioned her finger at the woman’s entrance. Slowly (but easily as Angie was soaking), Peggy slid two fingers inside her, whilst still working her mouth at the same speed.

Angie groaned out of pure pleasure, and arched her back even more at the new addition. “Fuck!” She growled, sliding her hands down to tangle in Peggy’s dark hair. “Harder!”

So did Peggy did just that; adding a third finger as she pumped in and out of Angie harder and faster, while her mouth worked just as much.

Reaching the most intense climax Angie had ever experienced, the woman cried out in almost a scream as her body shook and the waves of pleasure fell over her several times. Peggy watched with pure delight, not stopping until it was obvious that Angie had come down from her high.

Once she did, Peggy sat up while licking her lips clean of her girlfriend, as well as the remanence off her fingers.

Angie laid below her, still trying to regain her breath as she felt in bliss. Reaching up for Peggy’s arms, she pulled her down on top of her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. “Thank you, English.” She purred, pressing a tender kiss to Peggy’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I got so engrossed into this little Tumblr prompt. I'm actually considering making a third part where Angie gets her turn with Peggy. Should I?
> 
> Sorry if I made any mistakes; I've just written this from 11pm - 1am so I'm pretty tired lol.
> 
> But anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.~


End file.
